Selene Erisene
Selene Erisene, born 45 standard years ABY, High Commander of the Myrmydon-Espanadas Empire. Bio Selene Erisene born approximately 45 ABY on Concord Dawn, joined the Galactic Alliance as a medic at 17. She wasn't very good at her job and she nearly got killed by an unknown Sith. During her traveling she discovered an uninhabited planet called Celcus and decided someday to claim it. She uses her own money to buy three Star Galleon freighters, the start of a Celcus fleet. In 64 ABY she met the original Saliceran Caelestis and became his Sith apprentice, she built a double bladed yellow lightsaber and specialized in setting things on fire with the force. A specially ordered battle cruiser called the Coruscanti-class Star Destroyer is completed and Selene orders hundreds of the ship continuously for years. 10 years later she leaves her training and settles down on Kashyyyk at a castle called the Place In My Head. Her double bladed lightsaber gets destroyed by accident and she builds teo red electrum sabers. At some point she is invited to lead a triad Empire created by Johnny Calando. After going insane for unknown reasons she goes on a rampage murder and kills several people with a solid phrik hatchet, then gets caught and imprisoned for 50 years in an Outer Rim station. In 150 ABY Selene gets out of prison and returns to her castle, incredibly still alive. She has her castle torn to the ground and a new one called the Xellirks Mau is built in its place. She doesn't like being old so she has a clone body of her 17 year old self created, one that ages slowly. She is killed by her Sith apprentice then transferred into her new body, with jet black Mandalorian armor. She meets and kills the master of a cult called the Espanadas and takes control of it, building an army of sorcerers, warriors, and stormtroopers. The Espanadas are based on her planet Celcus where a training academy and housing is built over the next 20 years. She also patents the design for the Viper VII star fighter being produced on Celcus. 175 ABY, she begins to refer to herself as Dark Lady of the Sith or Commodore of the Celcus fleet and casually murders people everywhere she goes. In 199 ABY She meets Moon T. Dark and murders her old friend Johnny Calando to collect on her claim to the Empire. It is dissolved into her Espanadas which now has an Executor SSD in its fleet, and Calando is force-walked. At some point she is on a killing spree and fight Evangel Lightseeker but they crush her right hand off. 3 years later after building a new robotic hand she tries joining the Jedi but the stress is too much, she goes on another murdering spree that leaves two Sith, two Jedi, and a Mandalorian sniper dead. Her Espanadas sorcerers attempt to create a Taozin amulet but it doesn't work so her stepbrother Sith Emperor Vorket Shaya'lorg gives her one. In 213 ABY Selene is made Lieutenant Colonel of the New Separatist Confederacy and personally shoves Atton Korso into a time warp. She later defects to the USSW and brings in Tyrro Kasari in as a prisoner for the Synidicate. She personally goes back to building her Celcus fleet, adding an Eclipse SSD, an Executor SSD, 4 Paelleon SDs and thousands of TIE fighters to her fleet. One year later while Selene attempts to become a Jedi again, the Myrmidon Empire offers to make her chairman of war if she defects from the USSW, which she does. Soon Matisyahu Skuulhard the Statesman of the Empire steps down and Selene is given the job. She also has a nervous breakdown and shoots herself in the back of the head during that meeting. Moon T. Dark is present and helps save her, Selene later has to repeat the cloning process and gets a new body. All of the souls she force-walked are freed though and she lost her cool robot arm. Her cousin Jarralgul builds even cooler armor for her, and she becomes High Commander of the Myrmidons which she merges with her Espanadas cult to form the Myrmidon-Espamadas Empire . One of her new lightsabers contains a blackwing crystal which she stole from Dathomir. '''Current Status: '''Alive Trivia *Selene's full name is Selene Annette Priscilla Erisene and her titles are Dark Lady, Duchess, Commodore, High Commander, Necromaster, Statesman, and Priestess. *She has an irrational fear of mazes that replaced her fear of bugs sometime after serving her time in prison *Her archenemy is Jedi Grandmaster Alix Zare Kiele (Kenobi). *Selene had been married to a civilian woman named Gemma Mirage three times.